Genki gets on my Nerves
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: By the author of Mokona's Clues comes the annoying adventures of Monster Rancher. Yippee Skippee. Needs salt...
1. Around the Campfire

Genki Gets on Our Nerves!!!!!  
  
By the author of Marshmellow Street, Mokona's clues, and several other nutty fics, MOKONA THE MARSHMALLOW GOD!!!  
  
A/N: Copyright Monster Rancher to... to.... to someone else!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The monter rancher cast is sitting around the campfire telling ghost stories.  
  
Holly: The ghost crept closer and closer...  
  
Genki, Suezo, Mocchi: Gasp!  
  
Holly: And suddenly... it GRABBED HIM!  
  
Genki: AIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Suezo: That part always scares him...  
  
Mocchi: Chi... (sweatdrops)  
  
Genki: I HAVE ONE! I GOTS MESELF A STORY TO TELL!  
  
Golem: Needs salt...  
  
Holly: What?  
  
Golem: SALT!  
  
Suezo: Here ya go.  
  
Genki: Once upon a time, there was a BEEEYOOTIFUL princess. Then, one day, SHE....  
  
Holly: ...? (Sweatdrop)  
  
Genki: She, uh............. GOT SICK!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mocchi: That cheesy chi!!!  
  
Holly: It's late. Why don't we hit the sack?  
  
Genki: SOUNDS GOOD!  
  
Tiger: I've been waiting for this moment ALL night....  
  
Hare: DuyDuyduyduy narf narf!  
  
Genki: (Sleeping) ZZZZzzzz......  
  
Holly: It's sooooo peaceful....  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
Genki: MA! THE CHICKENS ARE DROWNING!  
  
Holly: WHAT THE....?  
  
Genki: ZZZzzzzz......  
  
Suezo: Pssst..... Is it safe?  
  
Tiger: Yeah, he's sound asleep...  
  
Mocchi: BACK TO THE ---  
  
Holly: Mocchi! Shhhhh!  
  
Mocchi: Sorry, chi. Back to the campfire. Campfire, chi.  
  
.......................  
  
Tiger: Hare? Where are you?  
  
Hare: ZZZZZZZ DUY DUY ZZZZZZZz narf zzzzzzzzzz *farts*  
  
Tiger: Oh. There you are. Sweet dreams..... sort of.....  
  
Holly: Now, remember the plan?  
  
Suezo: No.  
  
Mocchi: YO HO! YOHO! A PIRATES LIFE FOR CHI!  
  
Holly: Where'd you get that?  
  
Mocchi: Author is listening to it, CHI!  
  
Suezo: YOHO YOHO YOHO YOHO YOHO! Sing along, Holly!  
  
Tiger: Yoohoo yoohoo, I hope I get some sleep....  
  
Holly: TURN IF OFFFFFF!!!!!  
  
Suezo: Oh, c'mon, Holly! Just one verse....?!  
  
Golem: Yoho.. Yippy Skippy... Rocks for Golem!  
  
Hare: Duy duy duy narf YO HO! ZZZZZzzzz  
  
Genki: MA! THE PIRATES ATE OUR COWS!!! YOHO!  
  
Holly: Tiger, is he still asleep ... ?  
  
Tiger: Like a rock.  
  
Mocchi: Annoying pirates, chi!  
  
Suezo: Let's change the music!  
  
...  
  
Holly: Little town! It's a quiet village! With little people! Waking up to say:  
  
Genki: MA! The town is flooding with albino cheese!  
  
Suezo: Bonjour!  
  
Mocchi: Bonjour, chi!  
  
Holly: The baker has bread and... what's the rest?  
  
Suezo: Bonjour!  
  
Tiger: Bonjour!  
  
Mocchi: Bonbons, chi!  
  
Golem: Need salt....  
  
Holly: Something about prince charming, and lambs in chapter three....  
  
Genki: Ma! The pork rinds are revolting and throwning turnip greens at the French bread!  
  
Holly: Now, back to buisness....  
  
Hare: Narf bonjour gark DUY!  
  
Mocchi: YOHO YOHO! Be our guest, chi!  
  
Suezo: Try the gray stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
  
Golem: Wow! Swimming spoons! Need salt STILL!!!  
  
Tiger: I do tricks, pick up sticks, pick hare's nose, this is retarted....  
  
Hare: Narf gark DUY! Dishes and MOOOOoooooo o o zzzzzzzzz....  
  
Holly: I SAID, BACK TO BUISNESS!  
  
.......  
  
The monster rancher cast finally gains back their sanity, excluding Genki and Hare,  
  
Hare: DUY DUY  
  
And the others consult whatever they may have been about to consult. 


	2. Open Sesame?!

A/N: This chapter is best read while listening to the midi file of the "Crocodile" song from Disney's Peter Pan.  
  
Chapter 2!!! Open Sesame!  
  
Holly: Now, does ANYONE remember the plan?  
  
Suezo: Uh oh.....  
  
Mocchi: what wrong, chi?  
  
Suezo: It's 6:13. Genki always wakes up and goes to the little boys room, or in our case, the little boys bush, at 6:13!  
  
Cast: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!! (Scatter and run around like chickens)  
  
(Characters get in sleeping bags and pretend to be asleep)  
  
Genki: YAAaaawn! Gosh, I had the weirdest dream....  
  
Mocchi: Wasn't dream, chi!  
  
Genki: Huh?  
  
Mocchi: Hoooooooonk Shooooooooooo. Hoooooonk Shooooooooooooooo! Chi!  
  
Genki: Mocchi must be talking in his sleep. As if I'D ever do that!  
  
Holly: Actually..... oops....  
  
Genki: Holly? Are you awake?  
  
Holly: No.  
  
Genki: Oh. OK! Open Sesame.  
  
Holly: What?  
  
Genki: Nothing Holly go back to sleep....  
  
Holly: I'm already asleep....  
  
Golem: Needs salt...  
  
Genki: Sleep talkers....  
  
Holly: Just go to the bathroom already  
  
Genki: Ok...  
  
(Genki goes to the boys bush and comes back)  
  
Genki: Sweet dreams, Holly...  
  
Holly: Whatever...  
  
Genki: Sleep talkers....  
  
Suezo: Time out! You guys are confusing me!  
  
Genki: YAAAAAAWN! Holly must be contagious..... ZZZZzzzzz......  
  
(everyone dashes to campfire)  
  
Holly: NOW, the plan is, we desert Genki, but follow him in the mountains.  
  
Tiger: And when the time is right,  
  
Suezo: We KILL him! Muhuhuhuhuhuhua!  
  
Holly: Right. Let's move!  
  
(Run around like chickens, then run up sideways up the cliffs)  
  
  
  
Genki: YAAAAWN! Good morning! How did you slee---  
  
Hare: DUY duy gark narf.... *Poof!*  
  
Genki: Where did everyone go?  
  
Others: Snicker snicker  
  
Golem: Snickers? Like candy?  
  
Others: SHHHH!!!  
  
Genki; Holly? Suezo? Mocchi? Tiger? Golem? HARE?! They couldn't have gone far....  
  
Suezo: Hee heee....  
  
Genki; I bet they deserted me and went up into the mountains, and when the time is right, they'll KILL me! They always do that =)  
  
Holly: NOOOO! He's catching on!  
  
Genki: Holly?! YOU UP THERE?!  
  
Holly: No!!!!!  
  
Genki: Oh. (She's so funny ) =) I wonder where she went? Maybe......  
  
Suezo: Now's our chance....  
  
Genki: Maybe she went in the time and when they kill me, the mountain  
  
is deserted! Or something like that....  
  
Tiger: Don't worry. He's too stupid to figure it out.  
  
Genki: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Tiger: Really?  
  
Genki: No!  
  
Mocchi: How do we kill, chi?  
  
Holly: I'LL SMASH HIM WITH A HAMMER!  
  
Suezo: Nah, let's drop hare on top of him.  
  
Golem: Even better, I drop me AND Hare! Golem like fall! Where's salt? 


End file.
